


This Time, It's Jackson's Turn

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Baby, Established Relationship, Future, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: It's time for Stiles and Jackson's second child to arrive to this world.* This is the END of the PRESENT timeline and of this series if you need/want an ending.* Please, read the NOTES.





	This Time, It's Jackson's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the present timeline of this series for those people who need or want an ending in a story. The story for that people ends here which is what I always wanted: when their second child is born. So yes, this series has an ending today with chapter 75. 
> 
> I've written a few more chapters in the past and in the future, but since the characters are alive, there is not any ending in the future. So, if you keep reading after this, do not expect one. I feel like I need to make that clear. And god, I hope people will read the notes.
> 
> I could have posted those other chapters before this one but, since I barely get any kudos or comments anymore, and there is not much interest, I've realised that it's better to do this and post what is left much faster. I know that the 3 or 4 people who always enjoy talking to me will still do it, no matter when I share the chapter.
> 
> It would be awesome to find out what people think of how I decided to write this chapter since it's a special one. I hope you will enjoy this ending which was pretty hard to write, but yeah, I'm happy with it and I'm glad you'll finally find out their second son's name xDD. 
> 
> Thanks to everybody who has been reading this story for three years, and I'd tell you to check out my other (shorter) stackson series if you want.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly helped to improve this chapter as usual; she's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her being there with her advice.
> 
> This will be cross posted on Tumblr.

 

 

  
  
  
[ ](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=5mfvrd)

 

 

Stiles is sleeping when he hears his name and Jackson's hand shaking his shoulder vigorously.

"Stiles... Stiles! Wake up!"

Making an effort he opens his eyes and finds Jackson standing next to the bed looking worried and touching his belly. The light of the bathroom and the lamp on his nightstand on.

"What...?" He asks confused at first... "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay! Do I look okay to you? I think the baby is coming!"

"Are you sure?" Stiles says running his right hand through his hair.

"It's not the first time, remember? Yes! I'm pretty damn sure! This baby wants out of here!" Jackson says touching his stomach. "We have to go."

"Wait... What? I thought there was a week left..." Stiles says getting up to get dressed.

"Yeah, well, obviously the baby doesn't care!" Jackson says as he puts a tracksuit on as fast he can.

"Did you call Deaton and Melissa? Derek?"

"Just Deaton. I'm sure he'll tell Melissa."

"I'll call Derek." He's not going to bother calling Scott because he knows that Derek will tell the whole pack.

"Fine. Hurry up! I'm gonna call my parents and wake up Daniel. God! This is insane!" The last time there wasn't a kid to wake up at 1 am and bring along.

"No, I'll do it," Just call Derek, grab the bag, sit downstairs and breath. We'll be out of here in no time.

Because he knows that Jackson has a bag ready with all kinds of stuff in case they needed to go in a hurry.

And surprisingly Stiles isn't freaking out which is not something he expected. But hopefully, that will help Jackson because he's nervous enough for both of them.

Everything that happens after that feels like a blur once they get to the animal clinic. They find Derek at the entrance and he runs to the door of the car as soon as they get there. He remembers Jackson saying he wasn't an invalid but grabbing Derek's arm anyway.

He remembers grabbing his sleepy son and his blanket and pillow in his arms and taking him inside so that he could sleep on the couch in Deaton's office.

And he remembers his parents and Scott arriving a couple of minutes after that. But he has no idea when the rest of the pack arrived because he was inside with Jackson.

Thank god Melissa lives very close to the clinic and she was already there with Deaton when they got there.

"Are you okay?" Stiles says grabbing Jackson's hand.

"No, this fucking hurts! Okay is not a word I'd use right now."

"Okay Stiles, this is surgery, if you want to stay you need to wear everything necessary. Otherwise, you have to leave." Melissa tells him.

"Yeah, I'm staying," Stiles says looking at Jackson. "I'm not missing anything." He's already forgotten when Daniel was born and he's not missing this one as well.

After that everything happens very fast. It's not what Stiles expected at all. Melissa performs a c-section assisted by Laura and Deaton doesn't really have much to do so he's mainly keeping an eye on Jackson's vital signs while the other two carry out the really important job of bringing a new life to this world. Fortunately, nothing unexpected happens and everybody knows what they have to do after talking about it many times, so it's much easier than when Daniel was born years ago when they weren't sure what kind of problems could appear.

The first time Jackson and Stiles see the baby is just when Melissa says "it's a boy Jackson!". Melissa grabs the baby and makes sure that he's breathing and a few seconds after that he starts crying and she's holding him in front of them and Stiles thinks again that this totally feels like a miracle. He's a dad. A second time. It felt unreal right until this moment.

"He's perfect, son! Just perfect!" Laura says with a big smile almost at the same.

Tears are falling down Stiles's cheeks before he realizes and he can hear Jackson say, "You see, I told you it was a boy... I told you..." Yeah, so did Daniel, Stiles thinks as he kisses Jackson for a few seconds.

Melissa cuts the umbilical cord and cleans the baby before wrapping him in a blanket and handing him to Jackson.

"He's so small," Stiles says covering his head with his hand.

Jackson snorts but doesn't say anything. He's smiling and obviously too happy right now.

"What? Don't you dare laugh at me? I'm new at this! And he's tiny!"

"I'm not laughing at you... but it's the same that you said the first time," Jackson explains, grabbing the baby's little hand to check out his fingers.

"He's a baby, Stiles. He's not so tiny, He's 6.5 lbs," Deaton says with a smile.

"I'm not surprised, I was so big these last months," Jackson says with a sleepy voice.

"Look, we need to make sure that everything is okay with Jackson, so we need to take the baby until we're finished," Melissa says, reaching out to grab the baby carefully. "After that, he's yours forever, I promise."

Jackson reluctantly lets him go. And Melissa doesn't lose any time taking care of the c-section to close the incision because even if he's a werewolf, this is not magically going to fix in a day and any risk of infection could be dangerous.

"Besides, we need to perform a few tests before you can take him home. Otherwise, you'll have to go to the hospital to do it." Laura says.

"Do you think I can show him to Scott and the rest?"

"Wait until we can clean him properly, okay? Once this is finished."

"Okay, yeah," Stiles says. He looks at Jackson and grabs his hand while Melissa and Laura finish.

"He looks just like you," Jackson says.

"What? No, I don't think so..."

"Oh yeah.. he's got your hair and your mouth... I'm sure he's got your eyes too..." Jackson smiles.

"I don't know," Stiles says with honesty. "But he's very cute."

"Yeah, like his dad."

Stiles moves closer until his lips can cover Jackson's and when their tongues meet and it becomes something more intense than Stiles intended and for a few seconds they forget where they are.

"Guys, why don't you wait until we're out of here?" Deaton says, grinning from his side of the room where he's keeping an eye on the baby.

Stiles moves apart and looks at Derek a little embarrassed.

"So, what are you gonna call him?" They hear Laura asking as she grabs and cleans him more properly this time.

"This time it's Jackson's turn to choose," Stiles says.

"Yeah, damn right it is. I mean, of course, I like Daniel but I'm not a member of Daniel Jackson's fan club like he is. That was totally his idea."

And the truth is that Stiles still finds it kind of amazing that Jackson let him choose the name he wanted. It certainly shows how much he trusts him.

"Hey, he's very smart and handsome... he even has blue eyes too... it totally suits him..."

"Well... yeah..." Jackson admits. He really can't imagine his son having another anymore. "But now it's my turn..." Jackson smiles.

"Okay, you're killing me here..." Stiles complains.

"Okay, I'm finished," Melissa says. "Just stay here and don’t go anywhere until we say otherwise. You know what happened the last time."

"What's she talking about?" Jackson frowns. "What happened the last time?"

"Melissa..." Jackson says, shaking his head.

"He didn't tell you?" Melissa says looking at Jackson. "Why am I not surprised?"

"'Cause he didn't need to know?" Jackson says.

"What happened?" Stiles asks confused.

"He thought he was invincible pretty much. He just wanted to go home and his cut got infected. And werewolf or not, it didn't heal properly and it was a mess... he knows it was his fault. So this time he needs to take this seriously and take care of himself."

Stiles is not surprised this is the first time he hears about it. After all, this is not the first time that Jackson has hid stuff from him about the past.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Hey, I'm right here. And yeah, I know what happened, thank you very much. And I'll follow the doctor's orders, don't worry." Jackson says.

"Good," Melissa says simply.

"Here's your little angel," Laura says, passing the baby to Jackson again.

"You know I had a couple of names in mind but looking at him, he's totally Ilya... Ilya Whittemore-Stilinski." Jackson says caressing the baby's cheek with his finger.

"Ilya? What kind of name is that?" Stiles says confused.

"It's Russian. You don't like it."

"It's not that. It's just... I'm not familiar with it, I guess. It's weird."

"Yeah, well, and what kind of name is Stiles exactly?" Jackson asks with a smile.

Stiles is speechless for once because Jackson is right. There's nothing he can say to contradict him and when he thinks about it, it actually sounds good.

"I don't want him to have a normal name like Philip or Lukas, you know? He's special and he needs a special name." Jackson says looking at Stiles. "Why don't you hold him?"

"I'm not sure I know how?" Stiles says with sincerity.

"Oh come on, you held Daniel a million times. You'll remember." Jackson says, passing the baby to Stiles.

"Okay," Stiles says, grabbing his son as carefully as possible. And sure enough, it seems like his arms still remember how to hold him because it feels surprisingly easy after a few seconds.

And this is his son. Like he and Jackson made this baby that is a part of him and trusts him to take care of him and he's so cute... and it feels like he got a second chance in his life to live this experience he's forgotten and it feels so real that it's overwhelming for a second. But he's a dad now and he shouldn't freak out... he should be afraid of fucking up... he should be afraid of not being a good dad, of disappointing Jackson, his dad and everybody else. He looks at that innocent face and he wants to be there for him... he wants to be the best dad he can be.

"Ilya, I'm your dad, Stiles. And I'm here for you. I'm always gonna be here for you. No matter what." Stiles says, kissing the baby's forehead.

"You're already a good dad," Jackson says. "You always were... You don't have to worry so much."

"I can't help it, okay? He's so little."

"They grow very fast..." Laura says. "Before you realize, he'll be in high school and will ask you to buy him a Porsche and a leather jacket."

Jackson snorts and shakes his head.

"I'm _never_ buying him a Porsche... Now, if he wants a Jeep, then we might talk about it." Stiles smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm otg2012 on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought. I love feedback and talking to readers.


End file.
